Delta Flyer (2377)
The Delta Flyer II was a reconstruction of the original Delta Flyer that was in service aboard the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in the 2370s. Its predecessor had been destroyed during a mission to infiltrate a Borg Cube the previous year. This version of the Delta Flyer sported pop-out impulse thrusters, which gave the ship greater sublight speeds. The interior was slightly redesigned with an emphasis on comfort, the dark tones of the original Delta Flyer were replaced with a more colorful environment. Appearances The Delta Flyer II first saw action when Seven of Nine's cortical implant began to malfunction, infiltrating a damaged Borg ship to steal an implant from one of the many Borg corpses. Although the attempt itself proved pointless, since Seven needed a 'transplant' from a living Borg, the endeavour was still an impressive demonstration. ( ) The Delta Flyer II took part in the first Trans-Stellar Rally, where it was rigged by another competitor to explode. Its destruction was averted after the warp core was ejected into a class J nebula, containing the antimatter explosion. It was also on this flight that Tom Paris proposed to B'Elanna Torres, and they subsequently went away on the Flyer for their honeymoon. ( ) On a later mission, while crewed by Harry Kim, Seven of Nine and the Doctor, the Delta Flyer was captured by a race at war with their holograms, or 'photonics', who nearly destabilized the Doctor's holographic matrix. To save him, Seven transferred the Doctor into her Borg implants to keep him safe until they were able to send a message to Voyager, allowing him to control her body and experience real sensations for the first time. ( ) It was on a mission in the Delta Flyer that Harry Kim, Seven of Nine and Neelix encountered a damaged ship that requested Harry become its captain until they reached their destination. The experience did not go as well as Harry had hoped (Mainly because the crew turned out to be lying about their cargo), but it still taught him some valuable lessons about command. ( ) The Delta Flyer also proved useful, albeit indirectly, as a means of rescuing the crew after they were nearly all abducted and brainwashed by a group of aliens called the Quarren. At the time of the abduction, Chakotay, Harry Kim and Neelix were using the Flyer on a diplomatic mission to another planet, and were thus spared the attack. Following the mission, they were able to recover Voyager and the Doctor, who had remained behind and activated the newly-created Emergency Command Hologram protocols to repair the ship. With this miniscule crew, Voyager tracked down its missing crewmen and was eventually able to effect a rescue. ( ) A mission in the Delta Flyer also proved vital in another regard; teaching Q's son, Q (Junior), how to take responsibilty for his actions. When Q Junior stole the Delta Flyer and tried to run away from Voyager to escape his father, accompanied by Icheb, it was Icheb becoming injured that convinced Q Junior to make up for what he had done. As a result, Q Junior was able to return to the Continuum. ( ) The Flyer also saw use on Voyager's first official Starfleet mission for seven years; find the lost Friendship 1 probe, launched centuries ago as a means of telling other civilisations how to build a warp drive in order to make contact prior to the existence of the Federation. Unfortunately, the probe was discovered to have poisoned the natives of the planet where it landed due to the radiation it emitted,causing them to believe Earth intended to conquer them. After providing medical care for a sick infant, the away team were able to convince the natives that no harm had been intended, although Joseph Carey was shot before matters could be straightened out. ( ) One of the more humourous occasions where the Delta Flyer saw use was when Paris, much to his chagrin, was forced to take piloting lessons after violating a local rule of a planet the crew were visiting for shore leave. However, due to the need to provide aid for a people with a unique way of life, Paris was forced to leave before the lesson was finished, and consequently received an automatic fail. ( ) Fighting alongside Neelix's ship, the Baxial, the Flyer proved pivotal in the defence of a Talaxian colony against the miners who wished to force the colonists out, buying Neelix enough time to plant force field emitters to protect the colonists. ( ) The Flyer's last use prior to Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant occurred when the Doctor was forced to steal the Flyer and the warp core to bargain for Janeway's life after she was abducted by an alien race. With the aid of Paris and Tuvok in a shuttlecraft, the Doctor and Janeway were able to escape with the warp core. ( ) :What became of the Delta Flyer after the return to Earth is unknown. In an alternate timeline where the first Flyer was the only ship to make it back to Earth ( ), it was sent to a shipyard until it was stolen by Chakotay and Harry Kim as part of a plan to change history, but since the circumstances that led to this happening are unknown, it is anyone's guess what happened to the new Flyer in the new timeline. Category:Shuttles de:Delta Flyer II